


hell.

by alybean



Category: Nofandom
Genre: Hell, Parents, Poems, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, Rhyming, Sad, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybean/pseuds/alybean
Summary: struggles of living with parents.





	hell.

hell

i want to escape.

i don’t want to rise up to the clouds  
i want to go to the gates of hell.  
i want to dig a hole in the ground  
i want to shove and push myself down.  
i want to burn in hell’s flames  
i want to go, please say my thanks  
to my parents, my dear mother and father  
i just want to get farther and farther  
away from them, i can’t stay with them.  
im sorry, it might be getting to my head  
but it only gets worse and worse and worse  
watch my French, im about to curse  
because in the end i want to go to fucking hell.  
dont call after me, please, precious, don’t yell.  
don’t disturb the peace of the angels  
dont mourn a monster, i deserve to be -

i thought of this poem while slouched against the bathroom door.  
then i collapsed onto the cold tile floor  
i sobbed and screamed and gasped for air  
then decided that i had to wash my hair.  
i tugged and pulled at it in the shower  
i stood in the boiling hot water for an hour.  
i cried and weeped and apologized to God  
for those terrible, miserable, yet truthful thoughts.  
i thought of our future, the people, our generation  
and looked at myself, where is our haven?  
we’re hopeless, we’re done, what will we do  
if others are like me, experiencing this too?  
in that shower the hair that i pulled went down the drain  
the water that went down was tears, my own bit of rain  
that feeling, that pain that had risen to my chest  
sent a little shock to the nest in my head  
and asked, yo what is wrong with you?

writing this poem only minutes after this happened  
im laughing to myself, whatever had been  
is now forgotten of, im back to normal  
right now im content, who knew hell would be  
in my apartment, number 1C.


End file.
